


Feverish and Bedridden

by Lunadeath02



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunadeath02/pseuds/Lunadeath02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is very ill and he will only let Merlin treat him, but the medicine he took makes him hallucinate, and the truth comes spilling out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish and Bedridden

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be just something short and silly, but it grew. I don't think that it is considered dub-con, just maybe slight embarrassment on Merlin's part.

~**~

"Rise and shine, sire!" Merlin said, cheery and full of pep. Which wasn't always normal for Merlin, so he thought he'd infect his prince with his cheerfulness. After all, Arthur was too grouchy in the mornings for his liking.

The moment he pulled the curtains back to let the sun in, however, Arthur didn't grumble or gripe at Merlin for being a pesky morning person, but groaned in pain and turned his head away.

"Merlin…" he moaned, eyes only opening halfway.

"Time to get up, sire; I've got your breakfast here," said Merlin, setting the tray of food down at his table in front of the prince's fur-lined chair. "You've got a big day ahead of you."

Arthur groaned again, and in a very weak and unusual voice he said, "Merlin, I can't."

Merlin went to his prince's side immediately. "Why's that, sire?"

"Because I don't feel very well…"

Upon looking more closely at Arthur, Merlin could finally see it: Arthur's skin was pale and there was a fine sheen of sweat on his skin. Merlin placed a hand onto that clammy forehead and it felt hot. Not burning hot, but still hot. He checked Arthur's eyes and then asked him to open his mouth, doing as he had seen Gaius done when checking patients. Merlin was no expert, but he could see that Arthur most definitely was sick, possibly with the flu.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked softly.

Arthur waved a hand about in front of him, "Everywhere, it seems. My stomach, my head, my throat…"

Merlin asked him to open his mouth so he could get a better look. Arthur did as asked and Merlin could just make out that the back of Arthur's throat was quite red.

"Do you think you can eat anything?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head slowly, closing his eyes again as if in pain at the mere thought of food. "No, but I'm thirsty."

Merlin nodded, although Arthur didn't see him. "All right, I'll go tell Gaius you're not feeling well and then get you some water…"

"And tell my father," Arthur croaked. "He'll need to know."

"Okay," said Merlin, and was about to leave, but then Arthur called him back. "What is it, sire?"

"You'll take care of me, right, Merlin?" Arthur's voice was almost begging. "You'll be here? You won't go too far? I may need you…" Arthur coughed a bit and then groaned from the way it scratched his throat. He sounded like a dying animal. "Merlin," he pleaded.

"Yes, sire, I'll be right back. I promise."

Arthur smiled softly at him and then fell into a light sleep. Merlin took the opportunity to leave before his prince called him back.

Merlin walked as fast as he could down the corridor toward Gaius' quarters. Inside, he quickly grabbed a bucket to gather water. Gaius was at his workstation, and instead of the usual greeting Merlin told him what was going on.

"Arthur's sick," he said. "He asked for some water so I'm getting that now, and then I'm going to tell the king of his ailment."

"Oh my," Gaius said, two vials in his hands as he stared at Merlin in shock. "I'll get him something to ease his pain straight away."

"Thanks, Gaius," said Merlin, and then he was gone and making his way to the town water pump. He didn't want Arthur to wait too long. He hurried as fast as possible, luckily not meeting anyone on the way, and he nearly tripped on his way to the kitchens, but he made it and filled a large pitcher full of water before grabbing a tankard and then made his way to the king's throne room. The king should be awake and eating, and he hoped that he wouldn't get into too much trouble for interrupting the king's breakfast, but it was imperative that he know of his son's condition.

The guards were reluctant to let him enter, but after he explained that it had to do with Arthur they opened the double doors for him. He went inside ramrod straight, determined to let the king know that he wasn't interrupting him just because he was insubordinate at times, but that he had a very good reason, and hopefully it showed on his face.

"Merlin," the king greeted, looking not as put out as Merlin had feared. He must be in a good mood. "I do hope that you have ale in that pitcher for me, otherwise I'll have to ask you to leave so that I can eat in peace."

"I do apologize, Your Majesty," Merlin said, bowing slightly, "but I thought I should tell you that Arthur's not feeling well so he'll be bedridden for the entire day. I believe he's got the flu."

The king stood then, a look of worry etched on his stony features. "That is terrible news," he said slowly. "I do hope that you told Gaius."

"Yes, sire, I have. Gaius will be seeing Arthur soon, to give him some medicine. And I need to get this water that he'd been asking for to him. I'm sure he is wondering where I am at this very moment."

"Yes, it is best you be by Arthur's side," said Uther. "I do commend you for being such a loyal servant, Merlin. Tell my son, if he's awake, that I'll come see him as soon as I can."

"Of course, sire," said Merlin, bowing again, and then he quickly left. He could just see it now: Arthur waking to find that Merlin wasn't by his side and him calling for Merlin over and over with a hoarse, painful plea. The thought made Merlin double his efforts.

Once there, Merlin was correct in his assumptions, but Gaius was there with a vial of medicine that Arthur was refusing to take.

"Get it away from me!" Arthur shrieked, voice rough and worn. "Merlin? Merlin, where are you? Merlin!"

"Merlin will be here, sire," Gaius was telling him. "Please, you must take this…"

"Not by your hand, I won't," Arthur snarled. "Merlin!!"

"I'm here, Arthur," said Merlin once he walked into Arthur's bedchamber from the antechamber. "And I brought you your water."

"Oh, thank God," Arthur groaned. "Don't ever leave my side again, Merlin! You understand?"

Merlin poured some water into the tankard and then made his way to Arthur's side. Gaius was staring at him with an exasperated look and a raised eyebrow, but Merlin opted to ignore the look; he was used to it anyway. Merlin then helped Arthur to sit up better on his pillows, Arthur clinging to Merlin as if he were drowning and that Merlin was the only thing keeping him afloat. He helped Arthur to drink his water and then situated him better on the dozens of pillows.

"Merlin, Merlin," Arthur chanted as if that alone would help him get better.

"You must take your medicine, sire," Merlin said softly, taking the vial from Gaius' fingers and holding it out to him.

"It will make me better, then?" he asked. "Please tell me that it will, Merlin. I can't take this pain any longer…"

"It will, sire," Merlin promised. "Gaius is the court physician after all."

And then Merlin was helping Arthur take the medicine. Arthur pulled a face after swallowing and then looked up at him. Merlin saw his eyes go glassy and could see how the stuff took effect right away; Arthur's posture was more relaxed now, which was a big relief for Merlin.

That was when the king decided to make an entrance. Merlin stood from the edge of the bed where he'd been helping give Arthur his medicine, as did Gaius, and bowed in respect. Uther stood at the foot of Arthur's bed and stared at his son with worried eyes.

"Will he be okay, Gaius?" Uther asked.

"With plenty of rest, he should be fine, Sire," said Gaius. "It might be a day, maybe two, before he's back on his feet. Even so, he'll have to take it easy for a while so that he doesn't fall back into his ailment."

Merlin had just moved away to refill the tankard with more water, in case Arthur wanted some, when Arthur noticed his absence from his bedside.

"Merlin, where are you?" Arthur called. "I thought I told you I didn't want you to leave my side?"

"I haven't gone far, sire," said Merlin, a smile playing on his lips. "Just getting you more water."

"I don't need water, I need you!" Arthur grumped. He didn't seem to have noticed that his father was in the room, nor was he taking any notice of Gaius sitting on the other side of the bed. Merlin went to him immediately and held out his tankard. Arthur drank a bit, but then pushed it away with a grimace.

"What's wrong, sire?" Merlin asked, but the paleness of his face told all. The medication that he drank must have suddenly hit him.

"I'm going to… oh god…" Arthur held a hand to his mouth and Merlin realized just what it was that Arthur was going to do, so he quickly grabbed the bucket that was now void of water and held it out to him. With a pained expression, Arthur threw up into the bucket. He moaned pitifully for a while as he did, eyes screwed up in pain. Merlin understood completely; Arthur hated throwing up, which was one of the reasons why his prince didn't get totally pissed very often.

"I hate this," Arthur groaned. "Merlin, please, make it stop…" he hurled again. Merlin rubbed Arthur's back in soothing motions.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," he said. "I'm sure it's for the best…" he gave a look to Gaius to confirm it, and Gaius nodded.

"It should make his stomach feel better, at least," said Gaius.

"Merlin," Arthur moaned again, begging his manservant to make the pain go away, and Merlin sympathized; he'd do so in a heartbeat if the king hadn't been standing there watching their interactions so closely.

When Arthur was finally finished, Merlin took his bucket away and set it on the floor, but not too close so that they'd have to look at it. Then Merlin helped Arthur wipe his mouth and gave him some water, which Arthur had begged for afterwards. Then with another clean cloth he wiped Arthur's forehead and neck, which was slightly sweaty.

"I'm so glad you're here, Merlin," Arthur mumbled, sounding more dazed than before. The medicine must still be running through his system. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and held it close, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles a few times before bringing it to his mouth to kiss it. Merlin felt himself go red.

"Um, sire?" Merlin gasped.

"I know I'll be better, and it is all thanks to you."

"Um, don't forget Gaius," said Merlin.

"Gaius?" said Arthur, tone confused.

"Yeah, you know Gaius," said Merlin. "He is the court physician after all."

"What?" said Arthur, peering up at Merlin as if he were crazy. "He was my father's court physician. You're mine."

Merlin was confused, but decided to humor him. After all, Arthur was sick. "Yeah, all right, sire. Whatever you say."

"You're the one that gave me the medicine," Arthur continued. "I would think I know my own court physician when I saw him. Honestly, Merlin, I think those fumes from your potions and antidotes have gone to your head."

Merlin's eyebrows rose. "MY potions and antidotes?"

"Yes," sighed Arthur, sounding like he was trying to talk to a young child. "YOUR potions and antidotes, because YOU are MY court physician, and I am your KING. So, that means you do as I say, exactly, and to the letter! Do I make myself clear, Merlin?" Arthur gazed at him, determined to get his point across, even though he was sick and his eyes were red-rimmed and forehead sweaty.

"Um, wait, what?" said Merlin, and he looked over his shoulder at Uther, who was now staring at Arthur in the most peculiar way. "Isn't your father still the king?" he asked Arthur.

Arthur stared at Merlin as if he were from the moon. "My fath- Merlin, is there something wrong with you, or do you need to ask the court physician to check your brain again?"

Now Merlin was really confused. "Wait, I thought I was the court physician?"

"No, you're my Court Advisor! Bloody hell, Merlin, it's like speaking to a five year old. Maybe I should demote you back to being my manservant. You're certainly acting like it."

"Arthur, that's because I am still your manservant," Merlin tried telling him, and when he glanced over at Gaius and then the king, they were both looking even more worried for Arthur's health than before.

"I'll have to look into this, sire," Gaius told the king. "It's obvious that he's hallucinating."

"Yes, obviously," said Uther.

"It might have been from the medicine," said Merlin. "He hadn't been acting like this before he took it."

Gaius nodded, thoughtful. "You're right. I think it's best that we just let things run its course for now." He frowned down at Arthur while Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand harder and pulled him closer. Merlin's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Don't you dare think of leaving me, Merlin," Arthur said, voice cracking. "I don't think I could handle living without you."

Merlin smiled. "I won't be going very far, Arthur, I promise. If I need anything fetched then I'll just ask a maid or something."

"Yes, yes," agreed Arthur readily. "Of course we'll have our servant fetching us things. I'd never ask you to lift another finger if I could help it, love. But I wouldn't mind having more water."

"Of course, Arthur, here you—hang on," Merlin gasped, mouth gaping as Arthur drank deeply from the tankard. "Did you just call me 'love'?"

"Course I did," said Arthur, gazing up at Merlin in a way that made Merlin's heart nearly stop. "You are my Consort, are you not?" After Merlin took the empty tankard away, Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand again and kissed the back of it all the while gazing at Merlin lovingly. "My dearest Merlin."

Merlin's jaw dropped even lower, and he was in such shock he didn't know what to say. So he closed his mouth and looked up at the king, who was looking just as surprised but his brow was furrowed. He hoped that didn't mean that he was thinking about getting rid of him—Merlin—before Arthur could even contemplate making him the second ruler of Camelot.

"Um, Arthur, I—I don't know what to say…" Merlin swallowed.

"Then just shut up and kiss me."

"I—what?" Merlin stuttered. "Arthur, I can't! The king…"

"I am the king, Merlin, you idiot!" Arthur growled, exasperated. "Now get down here and kiss me." He didn't give Merlin even a chance to make an excuse as he pulled Merlin down by his neckerchief and planted a wet one on his lips.

"Mmph!" said Merlin, eyes wide and body seizing up in astonishment. Then Arthur released him, stared straight into his eyes for a few silent moments, and before Merlin could say something Arthur kissed him again.

"Shut up, Merlin, and get into bed with me."

Merlin's jaw dropped, again. "But, sire…"

"Don't talk back to your king, Merlin!" Arthur growled, his eyes looking more fevered and his brow shiny and wet. "Get into bed and… no, wait; first get your clothes off, and then get into bed."

"But your father is still here!" Merlin gasped, pointing back where Uther was still standing and looking almost irritated and something else that Merlin didn't wish to study for long.

"What are you talking about, Merlin? If my father were still here I wouldn't be king, would I?"

"That's exactly what I…"

"Shut it!" Arthur snapped. "I don't want to hear your excuses, Merlin. Just do as I say!"

"I think it's best if you did as Arthur says for now, Merlin," said Gaius. "I'll see if I can find something to help Arthur with these odd hallucinations or… waking dreams, which is what it seems he might be having."

"Thanks, Gaius," mumbled Merlin as Arthur kept hold of Merlin by his scarf and was now kissing his neck. "And please hurry? I dread to think of what Arthur will do once he realizes what he's been saying and doing."

Gaius stood with a smile, patted Merlin on the shoulder, ignoring the way Arthur was now clinging to Merlin and sucking on his neck, and then went to stand beside the king. Uther looked at Gaius after a moment, his face pale and lips pursed so hard they almost looked invisible, before turning and leaving. Gaius followed the king out the door.

Merlin sighed and then tried to wet the cloth again by putting his arm behind him and dipping it into the water without looking so that he could mop up Arthur's forehead again.

"You going to do as I say now, Merlin?" Arthur asked, sounding very otherworldly.

"Yes, sire," said Merlin, because what was he to do? So, as asked, Merlin stripped off his clothes slowly while Arthur watched, his eyes glazed with his malady and desire.

"You're so beautiful," Arthur babbled. "I am so lucky to have married you."

Merlin's mouth went dry and his heartbeat sped up, but he didn't slow down in his duty. Soon, he was completely naked, and shivering from the coolness of the room. Arthur moved over to allow him some room, and Merlin slid in. Arthur pulled off his own shirt before snuggling close to his 'love', smiling.

"Now this is more like it," said Arthur against Merlin's neck. Slowly, Arthur started to kiss the same spot of skin he'd been sucking before and it made Merlin's right leg jerk. Arthur lifted his head and stared, perplexed. "What was that?"

"Um… I think you found a sensitive spot."

Arthur sucked it harder and Merlin's leg kicked harder, sending the covers skidding down to their waists. He stopped and looked at Merlin again, amusement now spread over his face.

"My dogs do that when I scratch them in the right spot."

Merlin's eyebrows flew up. "Uh…"

Then Arthur smiled a very wicked smile, and Merlin found he didn't like that look at all.

"That means you're my bitch!" Arthur crowed.

"Uh, no," said Merlin quickly. "No it doesn't, Arthur…" he tried to pry Arthur off, but Arthur kept kissing and licking around Merlin's neck, and Merlin wished he hadn't taken his neckerchief off. "Whoa, wait, stop! I don't think doing something like this will make you feel better."

"Yes it will."

"No, it won't!" Merlin berated. "Er, sire," he added quickly when Arthur glared at him. "What you need is some rest. You're sick, remember?"

"I’m feeling much better now," Arthur purred. "Now that you're here, Merlin." Then he kissed down to Merlin's chest, and Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin when Arthur's mouth began licking one of his nipples.

"Arthur, wait… please, stop. I'm not really your Consort, or married to you in any way. I really am just your manservant, and your father is still alive, and Gaius is the court physician, and…"

"You talk too much," Arthur growled, then shut Merlin up with his mouth. The kiss grew hungrier, and Merlin couldn't stop the tingling running through his body and how his body was now reacting. To make matters worse (or better), Arthur's hand was suddenly wrapped around Merlin's hardening length and stroking, and all Merlin could do was lie back and enjoy it. It wouldn't be advisable to try making Arthur stop now, because who knew what Arthur would do to him in his ailing state?

Merlin's moan sounded embarrassingly like a mew.

"Yes, Merlin, let me hear you," Arthur whispered into his ear as he continued to stroke his cock. "Don't hold back. As your king I'm ordering you to moan and sigh and whimper. I want to hear you."

Merlin obeyed, his back arching and legs splaying instinctually. Arthur rolled until he was lying between Merlin's thighs and then bringing them up until they hooked around his elbows. Merlin gave a soft moan at the feel of Arthur's hard cock sliding across his, the tips of them wet and sticky. Above him, Arthur was grinding his body against his -- sweat beading on his forehead and making the top of his chest shine. It was from the ague, but also the primal need to take Merlin right now, right away. Arthur's eyes were wild, almost unearthly, as he stared into Merlin's face and watched as Merlin moaned and cried out, and then Arthur was bringing a hand down to push a finger inside him and Merlin gasped and arched off the bed. Arthur's finger thrust evenly for a bit before he added another finger, and Merlin forced himself to relax.

He'd always dreamed of having Arthur like this, to have Arthur pin him to this very bed and take him, but he had no idea it was going to be like this. He had to make sure that Arthur was himself and not totally drugged out of his mind, though.

"Arthur, are you sure… do you really want me?"

Arthur looked at Merlin as if he were crazy. "If I didn't want you, Merlin, I wouldn't be doing this, nor would I have taken you as my Consort. If you want to hear it again, Merlin, like how I said it weeks ago before our wedding, then I'll tell you: I love you. I've always loved you for the longest time, ever since you've been my idiotic manservant. Now shut up and let me take you." Then Arthur leaned down and kissed him.

"God!" Merlin gasped, throwing his head back. He'd been hoping to hear words such as those from Arthur's mouth, but he hadn't expected to hear them so soon. "I love you too, you stupid prat. And I am still your manservant, in case you were wondering. You're very ill right now, sire, and you're most likely hallucinating about some strange future of ours, but let me assure you that I will not stop you."

Arthur moaned and kissed him deeply, passionately, while he slowly replaced his fingers with his cock. Merlin secretly whispered a few magic words to help ease things along, and before either of them knew it Arthur's length was fully buried inside. Arthur didn't stay idle for long; he rolled his hips to adjust them both to the feeling and then shallowly began to thrust.

It was slow for a while, languid, while kissing just as slow. Whenever Merlin would thrust his hips up to meet Arthur, or squeeze around him, Arthur would whimper or moan in a very un-princely way. Merlin's fingernails left small grooves in Arthur's back whenever Arthur pushed hard against his prostate and stay inside, just wiggling his hips in a circular motion. Merlin's thighs clamped harder when Arthur dug his hips into the bonier part of Merlin's arse as he ground into him, and Arthur's teeth would sink deeper into Merlin's neck whenever Merlin parted one arse cheek away and slipped a long finger inside Arthur.

When they were close, their thrusts only quickened somewhat, and Arthur would push Merlin into the mattress only a little bit harder, skin slapping against moist skin. With a hard flick of a wrist, twisting and pulling, Merlin was coming in hard, short bursts. Arthur followed after a few more thrusts, filling Merlin with every continuous stroke.

They both fell asleep; warm, sticky and wet, but sated and content. Happy.

**

The next morning, Arthur woke up feeling almost like his old self again. The only other thing different now was that he was snuggled up against another body, another person, and said person's face was buried in his neck and breathing warm air over his already overheated skin.

"Merlin," he nudged his annoyingly insubordinate, yet loyal, manservant with his shoulder. "Merlin, wake up, you idiot."

"Uh, what?" Merlin sleepily raised his head. "Wha' time is it?"

"Time for you to get your butt out of bed and get me breakfast."

Merlin blinked owlishly for a few moments before realizing that he was in bed with Arthur, and they were still very much naked. And it was the next day. He wasn't sure if he wanted Arthur to remember everything they did yesterday. After the first time they'd had sex, after waking up, they gone at it again, to the displeasure of another servant and Gaius walking in on them.

"Do you remember anything about yesterday?" Merlin dared ask.

Arthur stared at Merlin for a while, and then everything slowly dawned on him. Well, almost everything. "My God, we did… didn't we?"

"Four times," said Merlin, nodding. "And every time I tried to leave the bed to get water, or food, or to relieve myself you whined on and on and begged me to come back until I did."

Arthur, surprisingly, remembered doing that. "Oh hell… I was being so… so…"

"Dependent," said Merlin, smiling. "On me. You were a real whiner. For a top."

"Oh hell," Arthur buried his face into his pillow.

"And do you know what else you did?" Merlin couldn't help add, his smile growing into a wicked grin.

"I don't think I want to know."

"You said you were the king."

Arthur groaned. "No…"

"You called me your Court Physician, and then I was your Advisor, and so on, until finally I somehow ended up married to you with a dozen children."

Arthur buried his face deeper into the pillow, a hand over his face. "Oh bloody hell, no…"

"And you know what else?" Merlin's grin was insanely evil now. "You practically declared your love to me, and all in front of your father."

Arthur whimpered in humiliation, face going bright red. "Just kill me now…"

Merlin pet Arthur's hair. "Don't beat yourself up for it, sire. Look on the bright side."

"There's an actual bright side?" Arthur asked, peeking out from between his fingers.

"Yes. Your father blames the fever for most of your actions. But from what I can tell," Merlin placed a hand over Arthur's forehead, "it's gone now."

Arthur rolled onto his back and stared up at the canopy. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? I do feel a lot better."

"Soon you'll be your old prattish self again," said Merlin, and then hastily added, "instead of the prattish way you've been while sick, anyway."

Arthur leered. "Didn't you like me while I was sick? I thought you were enjoying yourself quite well."

"So you remember that much, then."

"Since the moment we kissed," Arthur admitted. "But let's make the most of it while I'm still bedridden, hmm?" then he grabbed Merlin and snogged him silly.

The End.


End file.
